


You are the Light to My Soul

by MothyMoth



Series: Abandoned Together [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I just want them to be happy guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothyMoth/pseuds/MothyMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this sucks! I'm not very good at writing dialogue. At the very least I hope other people write better stuff for this ship.</p></blockquote>





	You are the Light to My Soul

“Percy can I be trusted? Am I trustworthy?”

 

The temple of Pelor offered many warmth, especially in the otherwise cold city of Whitestone. Not normal warmth, of course, something different than wrapping up in a blanket or sitting by the fire. When Cassandra walked into the temple she was reminded of a warm meal when she was sick, she was reminded of hugging her brother for the first time in five years, and she was reminded of walking into the sunlight after avenging her family and freeing her city. It was the kind of warmth that made you feel safe and cared for, like you have nothing to fear. She never quite figured out a worldly explanation for that warmth so she chalked it up to something divine. 

By the gods, did she need something divine. 

Ever since the Briarwoods took Whitestone Cassandra had felt like she was made of ice. Their manipulation almost made her forget who she was and turned her onto something she barely recognized. Even after their fall she was reminded of her guilt at every turn, despite everyone’s assurances that they didn’t blame her for what the Briarwoods made her do. Cassandra knew that a rebellion failed because of her, people died because of her, and even more would have died if Percy and his friends hadn’t shown up. That’s why Cassandra spent her free time at the temple. Sometimes she would pray or listen to a sermon, she would clean or make repairs, she would talk with the holy men and women, anything to find that warmth she once knew so well. 

There were many nights Cassandra couldn’t sleep. Well, she could sleep, but she was often plagued by nightmares. Her family begged her to rescue them, she ran away to the woods before arrows bloomed like flowers in her chest. Percy held the bow, his face was unforgiving and disgusted. As she fell into the snow, the people of Whitestone condemned her for betraying them all. One night, after a restless few hours of these nightmares, Cassandra jolted awake. She could feel a scream on her lips and sweat on her brow. She could feel panic building inside her. She didn’t know how she got out of the castle without being seen, but the next thing she knew she was on the streets of Whitestone. She couldn’t go back just yet, Cassandra was still panicking. She made her way around the outskirts of Whitestone before finding herself on a familiar path. Before she knew it, she was at the doors of Pelor’s Temple. She considered staying outside and hoping that the cold air would be all she needed, but the wind picked up and she wrenched the heavy door open.

The orange glow of the torches helped in comforting her. She sits down in the closest pew, before stretching out and laying across the pew. She sat in silence and took in the dim light. The panic in her began to slowly recede as the night went on. 

 

 

The only break in her peace came when the door opened. Cassandra shot up and turned to find a small figure she recognized as Pike. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, it’s alright, I just didn’t expect anyone.” 

There was silence for just a moment before Pike spoke again.

“The guards were not pleased that you disappeared.”  

“I didn’t mean to cause a panic, I just…” Cassandra trailed off

“Needed some time alone?” Pike offered

Cassandra nodded. She stood up from the pew and moved toward the door.

“I suppose I should go back to the castle before they think I’ve been kidnapped.” Despite her best effort, Cassandra’s words trembled. She hesitated at the door, shivering as she thought about leaving the comfort of Pelor’s temple. Pike touched her arm, a surprising warmth began to spread throughout her arm and Cassandra’s shivers ceased.  

“If you don’t want to leave I could send word to one of the guards and tell them you’re alright.” 

“Could you?” Cassandra’s voice was level once more, this time it was her eyes that pleaded and begged to be left alone.

“Of course.” Pike concentrates and grips her holy symbol, now faintly glowing.

“Everything’s worked out. Except they wanted to send more people to guard you.” Cassandra looks uncomfortable at this idea. “Don’t worry, I told them that I’d stay with you and that they should stay at the castle.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll wait outside until you’re done.” 

“You don’t have to.”

“I don’t want to intrude.”

“No, it’s far too cold out. Stay inside.”

Cassandra reached for Pike's hand. It felt like she put her hands too close to a fire, but it the shock evens out and spreads through out the rest of her body. 

“As you wish.” Pike smiled and nodded 

She sat down with her back resting against the end of Cassandra’s pew. The night slowly faded into the brilliant dawn. Priests began their work, moving around them, occasionally asking if they were okay. Pike would always respond with a simple “No thank you, we’re okay.”. As sunlight filtered in through the window, Cassandra got up and put a hand on Pike’s shoulder. 

“I think it’s time we got back.” 

Pike nodded.

They stepped out into the morning sun and began walking back to the castle. As they left, Cassandra noticed that for the first time in a long time warmth returned to her. For the first time in weeks she felt safe and cared for. The ice that encased her was melting and cracking and her palms felt like they had been electrified.

_ Why now, after all this time? _ She wondered. The night had been like every other night, except for the running away. Her eyes fell on Pike, a few paces ahead of her, the one who had found her and stayed with her and whose hands were filled with the same warmth that she longed for. 

_ Oh. _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks! I'm not very good at writing dialogue. At the very least I hope other people write better stuff for this ship.


End file.
